


Beauty School Dropout

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phrenk: "WHAT IF LEADER IS THE ONE WHO DID AIBA'S HAIR <a href="http://i12.photobucket.com/albums/a208/val1751/Arashi/6ccb48aa-1.jpg">LIKE THIS</a>. IMAGINING OHNO'S HANDS IN AIBA'S HAIR... YEAH."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty School Dropout

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on the [rainbowfilling party post](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/11970.html?thread=145602#t145602). unbeta'd.

Ohno's a terrible hairstylist, actually - not because he can't do anything with hair but he doesn't ever get that the point is to look good.

Aiba still lets him mess around with his hair, though, when they've gotten hyper together and there are barettes and hairdryers and extra-hold hairspray lying around. Aiba's never cared that much about looking good, anyway, not when Ohno gets a look on his face like he is being so serious that it can't be anything but a joke, and not when Ohno runs his hands through Aiba's hair, pushing this way and that before he gets an idea.

Ohno's nails scratch at Aiba's scalp, behind his ears and along the crown of his head, and Aiba tries to hold back the way it makes him shiver.

Ohno had been standing in front of Aiba, but he moves to stand behind him, now, picking up the comb and the hairbands and two sparkly star-shaped barettes. "Hold these, okay, Aiba-chan?" Aiba dutifully holds out his hand, and Ohno pushes the bands around two of his fingers, their skin touching in a way Aiba didn't expect, and the pressure from the rubber makes him think about pressure in other ways and places. (He almost drops the barrettes, after that.)

When Ohno starts to really shift and pull at Aiba's hair, Aiba has to close his eyes and cross his legs, keep his attention carefully on holding the barrettes in his hand, his other hand gripping the armrest tightly. By the time Ohno's pulling the first band off of Aiba's fingers, Aiba thinks it's all he can do to not simply collapse in desire right there.

Aba's so caught up in keeping himself in check that he doesn't realize at first that Ohno is finished. Ohno keeps smoothing his hands over Aiba's head, again and again, but he's used all the clips and bands and he's not waving around the spray anymore, so finally Aiba tilts his head back to look at him, hoping that Ohno doesn't see how much he likes it.

No, no, wait - Aiba totally hopes that Ohno sees how much he likes it; Aiba hopes that Ohno likes it that much, too.

Ohno stares back at him, his hands still on Aiba's head but no longer moving, his fingers brushing so lightly against Aiba's ears. His mouth is open the tiniest amount, the corners of it curved up almost imperceptibly.

"Leader," Aiba breathes. His mouth feels suddenly very dry.

"Aiba-chan." Ohno says it like he's answering a question, and Aiba thinks maybe he is. His eyes almost seem to glitter behind his bangs. "Want to see how it looks?"

"I don't care how it looks," Aiba confesses, and pulls Ohno down, sliding his own hands through Ohno's hair, tugging gently - it's only fair, he thinks.

When he finally gets a chance to look at himself in a mirror, he can't tell what's going on with it. "Oh-chan, is it supposed to look like this?" he gestures, still holding his shirt.

Ohno smiles sleepily from the couch, like the cat that got the canary and then also cake and ice cream. "Yeah," he says.

Aiba hopes the barrettes compliment the blush he can feel heating his face. This is why he always lets ohno do his hair.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [With New Wave Hairdos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327656) by [elfiepike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike)




End file.
